It Happened That Night (Edited Version)
by BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold
Summary: This is the edited version of my story. Ponyboy should have used his head, he should have listened. But instead, his whole life is turned around. How will Ponyboy cope. How will the gang cope. Read to find out. The Outsiders fanfic. Johnny and Dally are alive. I will update more and more chapters over time. The story says it is complete but not all the chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a fanfic on The Outsiders. This is my first story I've ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S. E. Hinton does. I wish I did though.**

* * *

It was a cold, silent night in Tulsa,Oklahoma. There was not much commotion around except for the occasional Greaser or Soc. Quietly walking on the sidewalk alone was Ponyboy Curtis. He knew he shouldn't be walking alone, because he could get jumped by the Socs for being a Greaser, but he did it anyway. Why the Socs jump Greasers, well that's a mystery that has yet been solved.

Ponyboy was a small 14 year old teenager with long, curly, reddish-brown hair. He liked his hair long and rarely got it cut, most Greasers were that way. Ponyboy had interesting greenish-grey eyes that he wished were more gray. For some reason he didn't like green eyes, that was just how his mind worked.

There were two different groups in this town, the Greasers and the Socs. Greasers were normally known as the menaces to society, the troublemakers, the kids who broke the law. While the Socs were know as the assets to society, the rich kids. But the Socs had this problem with jumping Greasers. That's why the Greasers hated the Socs.

Ponyboy was just coming home from the movie he, which he was lost in though about. He must of been to out of it, because he didn't seem to notice the red Corvair trailing behind him. Suddenly, that Socs inside the car honked the horn which brought Ponyboy back to reality. When Ponyboy saw the car, he started to walk faster. He was contemplating whether or not to make a break for it, but the Socs had already caught up with him. He saw the Socs getting out of the car and started sweating fiercely. Within what seemed like a second, the Socs had surrounded him. It was to late to run now. One of the Socs, who was wearing a blue Madras shirt, reached in his back pocket and pulled out a blade. Now Ponyboy was scared. What scared Ponyboy the most was that the Socs smelled like alcohol, which most likely meant they were drunk, and drunk Socs means bad news.

"Hey Greaser," the Socs with the blade said. "Enjoying this night."

"Shut up and-and leave me alone," Ponyboy said with a tremble in his voice.

"Awwww, is the poor Greaser scared," said another Socs.

"No I'm not you jerk," Ponyboy spat. Then he spit at them. Bad choice.

"You can't talk to us that way, you filthy Greaser," exclaimed the Socs with the blade. "Hey guys, maybe we should teach this Greaser a lesson. Com'er you Greaser."

Ponyboy took a step back but ended up walking right into a Soc. They had his down in a second. Ponyboy struggled but the Socs were stronger than him. So now, he was stuck under a Socs that was holding the blade to his neck. Once Ponyboy noticed the blade, he freaked. He started calling out for his brothers, his friends, anyone.

"Shut him up!" a Soc ordered. Ponyboy had a rag stuff into his mouth. The Socs slugged in the chest a few times and Ponyboy calmed down a bit. He knew that struggling would only make this situation worse.

The Socs started to kick and punch Ponyboy in the chest and face. Ponyboy was now in a lot of pain. Suddenly, the Socs picked him up and slammed his against the wall. The blade was back against Ponyboy's throat.

"You learn your lesson yet, Greaser," whispered the Soc in his face.

Ponyboy slowly nodded his head

"Well I don't think you have," said a little louder.

Ponyboy then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out of it.

"Shit man, what did you do," a different Soc said.

Ponyboy was to dazed to really know what happened next, but he was then on the ground and the Socs were gone. Ponyboy was slowly losing consciousness as he lay there on the cold, hard ground. His last thought before everything went black was: _My brothers are going to kill me._

* * *

 **There you go. The first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this. I was really bored so I started writing something random. Please comment and review. This is probably a horrible story, so I don't care if you rub it in. Next chapter coming soon**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Even though it has only been like an hour since I wrote the first chapter. I have nothing else to say**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

* * *

 ** _At The Curtis Household:_**

The gang was worried, especially Soda; Ponyboy should have been back by now. Darry on the other hand was angry; Ponyboy knows his time limit, he knows he can't go past it. But Darry was also worried. The gang was just sitting there in silence hoping to see the door come crashing open and Ponyboy walking through.

The silence was then broken by Soda, "I'm worried guys; he should have been back by now. Maybe we should go look for him of something."

"Naw, just wait it out. I'm sure he'll show up. Probably just thought he could stay out longer since he's older," said Steve. Steve knew how Soda got when it came to worrying about Ponyboy. Steve was trying to ease the tension to calm down Soda a bit.

"I'm worried to guys," said a frightened Johnny. "Even if he does stay out late, he usually would be home by know. What if he got jumped by the Socs. I think we should go look for him to."

 _"Thanks for nothing, Johnny,"_ thought Steve.

"Okay guys, I've waited long enough. Were going to look for him," ordered Darry.

"But its so late," complained Two-Bit. That's good-ol' Two-Bit for you.

"I don't care. We're going to look for him. Come on guys," spat and angry Darry as he walked out of the house and to his truck. The gang followed.

As Darry left the house in search of Ponyboy the thought to himself: _Ponyboy is fine. There is nothing to worry about. Probably just got caught up with something._

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

 **I know, I know. A short chapter. But I am tired so no complaining. This certainly wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it had to be added. I hate it when the story goes instantly to Ponyboy waking up in the hospital. Next chapter will be up sometime in your life. I don't know when, just sometime. Please review and comment.**

 **-BiggestJohnnyFanStayGold**


End file.
